


every time I reach out

by the_13th_battalion



Series: Zygerria/Kadavo Chronicles [15]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, I mean we all know what happens, Kinda, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, THE AUTHOR NEEDS SLEEP, Zygerria Arc (Star Wars: Clone Wars), idk how to tag this, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29690121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_13th_battalion/pseuds/the_13th_battalion
Summary: Heavy footsteps alerted Obi-Wan to the presence of Zygerrian guards."Blast," he muttered.He should have known this would happen.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & CT-7567 | Rex
Series: Zygerria/Kadavo Chronicles [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127948
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26
Collections: febuwhump 2021





	every time I reach out

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO THERE!!! Here's day 15, "run, don't look back"!! I knowww it didn't happen this way, but hey, it's angsty and dramatic so...cool I guess?? Idk I'm tired :)))

Heavy footsteps alerted Obi-Wan to the presence of Zygerrian guards.

"Blast," he muttered.

He should have known this would happen.

But didn't he, the moment he heard Rex's soft call to  _ wait _ ? The moment his feet hit the cell floor? Obi-Wan had always been too eager to help; always ready to throw himself through fire and water, blood and tears, and whatever else the Force may deem fit to hurl his way.

Every time he extended his hand, something came out and bit it.

He took Governor Roshti by the arms and helped him to his feet, mindful of his burnt and bleeding skin. His heart ached at his pitiful moans. "Come on. I'll get you to safety."

The words tasted bitter as they left his lips. He wrapped his arm around Roshti's middle. The Togruta sobbed and struggled against Obi-Wan's hold. Obi-Wan avoided the sight of his desperate face. He couldn't convince him he wasn't a Zygerrian. His attempts had succeeded only in stirring more fear.

_ Every time I reach out to help, I only make matters worse. _

Obi-Wan leapt out of the cell. When they landed, Rex caught Roshti's other arm and slung it across his shoulders. He jerked his head to the side. "They're coming from that direction. I don't know how many."

Obi-Wan looked down the walkway to his left. He reached out in the Force. "Five...six." He turned back to Rex and transferred Roshti's meager weight to him. "Take him and get out while you can."

Rex's eyes widened. "Sir-"

"Go!"

"But where-"

"I don't know! "

_ Every time I reach out... _

He hauled off the heavy chest plate and tossed it aside. Rex watched it clatter to the cell floor far below, disappointment creasing his brow. Obi-Wan almost smiled.  _ Chances are Cody will hear about that. _

_ If we make it out. _

_ Every time... _

The first of the Zygerrians rounded the corner. Obi-Wan unclipped his lightsaber. "Go, Rex. May the Force be with you."

Rex stared. His inner turmoil bled into the Force. It shook Obi-Wan to his core.

One of the Zygerrians shouted an alarm. Obi-Wan ignited his lightsaber.

He fixed Rex with a stern gaze. "Run! Don't look back!"

Rex hesitated.

Obi-Wan tightened his grip on the hilt. He turned to face the Zygerrians. "Run!"

At last, he heard their footsteps retreating. He briefly closed his eyes and took a deep breath. _Run before I can hurt you._

He took on the first guard, his lightsaber slicing through metal and muscle. He gained the upper hand early on with the efficiency of his blade. He sank into the Force and let it guide him. The kyber hummed with every fluid motion.

He fought until a sharp jab to his ribs sent an electric current through his body. Another followed, this one to his stomach, then another to the back, another to his chest-

He collapsed when a thick boot struck the back of his knee. Pain seared across his flesh. A scream tore from his throat.

As his vision went black, he thought he heard words carried on the wind, echoing in his mind, pulsing with an aching heartbeat in the Force.

_ Good soldiers follow orders. _


End file.
